Zim 2000
Zim 2000 (also known as 2K) is one of the many multiverse copies of Zim in the Zimvoid. His first appearance was in Issue 47. History Presumably, Zim 2000 has the exact same history as Zim, with the main difference is that, in his timeline, a side effect of a experimental superweapon had him start aging backwards, with his current form ressembling an Irken Smeet. Also, according to 2K himself, his version of Dib Membrane is super muscular, and could tear apart a giant battle mech with his bare hands. Sometime before Issue 47, 2K received an Irken distress signal from Pandora's Quadrangle, and upon following it, ended up with his Voot Runner hitting the Zapper and crash landing on the Zimvoid. His version of GIR also got destroyed upon entrance. This has happened to various other Zim copies, which suffered a similar fate, including the "original" Zim (alongside Dib and GIR). Once Zim Number 1 took over and stabilished a very opressive hierarchy that most of the Zims are forced to follow in order to survive, 2K, alongside mutliple other Zim copies who either refused to work or didn't have any utility for Number 1, were sent to an underground city, where they have secretly formed a Resistance to overthrow Number 1. After Dib and GIR end up in the city, the duo almost get destroyed by Number 1's soldiers, but end up getting saved by 2K and his partner, Zim 2002 (A.K.A. Palindrome). The two Zims explain how their society works, how Number 1 rules it with an iron fist and the purpose of the Resistance. 2K and Palindrome then present Dib to the Resistance's leader, The Elder. After convincing Dib to join the Resistance, 2K and the team head up to the arena to convert the top gladiators to their cause, therefore breaking the system. But they'll need to get past Zim 100 first, as he's fighting the series' main Zim. After Dib accidentally helps Zim beat 100, 2K is disappointed to find that the larger Zim is now too depressed to join the Resistance. However, after 100 reveals that Number 1 has been promising to send all elite Zims who pass his training program back to their home Earths, the other arena Zims become enraged at knowing they could have been sent home at any time; they all join the Resistance in attacking Number 1's tower. The battle results in everyone except for Dib, GIR, 2K and Palindrome being knocked out, which 2K is fine with since he's okay. However, Zim then arrives on the scene and zaps him with a laser gun. He and Zim Number 2 then take the group prisoner, with the latter watching all the others while Zim brings the conscious members before Number 1, who to their shock is revealed to actually be a Dib. Facts of Doom *2K's assigned number, 2000, may be a reference of the year that the animated series entered production, whereas his partner, 2002, may be referencing the year the show was cancelled. *Zim 2K aging backwards might be a reference to the short story by F. Scott Fitzgerald and the film by the same name "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button". *With the Elder oddly disappearing between Issue 47 and Issue 48, 2K appears to take on the leadership of the Resistance, as he's the one shown giving orders to the others. Category:Issue 47 Category:Issue 48 Category:Comic Series Category:Comic Exclusive Category:Comic-Exclusive Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Irkens Category:Males Category:Dib Allies Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Characters Category:Aliens